


Living the Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Modern Setting, relationship build up, there's one or two sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call him stereotypical but Hozumi wanted the omega dream. To be mated to a strong alpha, one who would protect and take care of him, all the while he became a househusband taking care of the household and whatever amount of kids they had, and possibly a pet. It sounded silly, but Hozumi would read about it all time when he was younger and it was his dream.</p>
<p>Or Hozumi and Heath meet up at a club, have a one night stand, and eventually fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I love HaseHina or whatever the confirm ship name was. And I love abo, so why not.

Hozumi was nervous. Like limbs tense, head sweaty, and teeth chattering nervous. Earlier that night he had went to the club and he talked with a guy. A really, really hot one. Now he was at his house. And he wanted to just die.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. Batting his eyes, twirling his hair, laughing at things the guy said, telling him how nice his scent was. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want this…whatever this was either.

Call him stereotypical but Hozumi wanted the omegan dream. To be mated to a strong alpha, one who would protect and take care of him, all the while he became a househusband taking care of the household and whatever amount of kids they had, and possibly a pet. It sounded silly, but Hozumi would read about it all time when he was younger and it was his dream.

The only problem was growing up he didn’t interact with a lot of people. His only friend Ayumu, was a beta, and though he was one of the greatest people Hozumi knew there wasn’t the attraction. But other than that he didn’t know many people, especially not anyone he’d wanted to meet.

So now in his 2nd year of college he was still looking for a mate. Not getting any luck from the people around him, he did the most desperate thing he could think of which was go to a club and see if he could get laid.

The sounded of a door opening and the shower turning on caught his attention. He froze.

Heath, his name was Heath. It was ironic because it made him think of heat which meant hot and boy, was he. Heath was taking a shower now and his deal from before was ticking away.

* * *

 

_Earlier that night_

The music was loud, the club smelled of alcohol and sweat, and the place was crowded. Just what Hozumi needed.

“I want something that’ll get him tipsy, not drunk,-tipsy.” Hozumi said to bartender. He was given a colorful drink in a medium size cup.

“Enjoy.”

Hozumi took the drink. His eyes surveyed the area watching as people danced with and on each other. None of this really was his scene, yet here he was.

“Is this seat taking?” came a voice from behind him.

“No” he said not taking his eyes away from the crowded scene. The voice of the man behind him was nice but still nothing that exciting. Finishing the last few sips of his drinking he set it back on the bar table.

Well at least he tried to. Hozumi didn’t turn towards the bar and was blindly trying to set the glass down. A hand grabbed his wrist, one with a strong calloused grip. It sent chills down his spine.

“If you break the glass, you’ll probably have to pay for it.”

Hozumi recognized it as the guy who asked about the seat. The hand was still on his wrist just now slowly pulling away.

“Um, thanks” Hozumi said now turning around.

‘My lord, he’s gorgeous.’ Was the first thought that crossed his mind.

He noticed the eyes lingering him as well.

Hozumi blushed and shifted his eyes to the side, “hi, I-uh.” His voice caught in his throat, which felt really dry.

‘I need a drink’ he thought and his eyes shift to the half full glass on the bar counter. He grabbed it and took a big and quick gulp hoping to get relief.

A terrible, terrible idea. It wasn’t his drink he came to realize, remembering that he finished his. Whatever was in the concoction was strong and burning. He choked.

The guy next to him laughed. It was cute, but still mean. “You okay? Not much of a drinker are we.”

He turned towards the bartender, “can we get a glass of water, and another round of drinks. Whatever his first drink was.”

“Oh no” Hozumi shook his head. “You don’t have to go buying me a drink. I wouldn’t want to be a bother and plus it’s kind of expensive, I mean I can only afford one and well-“

The guy placed his hand on Hozumi’s knee “it’s okay, don’t worry.” His voice was gentle and soothing. Eyes trusting and his lips curved in a smile that was caring. It was weird to put trust in a guy he just meet, but it seemed so loving. As if his expression was telling him ‘it’s okay, I won’t hurt you.’

Hozumi nodded, taking the water as it was placed on the counter. He took a sip of that before setting it down and going for the drink. The guy’s eyes never left him.

“I’m Heath” he finally said.

‘Heath’ Hozumi thought to himself. “Hozumi.”

The rest of the night went smoothly. The two just stayed by the bar talking. Hozumi found himself laughing a lot, his nerves coming and going as he ran his hands through his hair hanging onto Heath’s ever word. As Heath finished his drink, asking for the check he leaned over Hozumi to get it.

“You have a nice scent” Hozumi found himself saying as it filled his nostrils.

“Thanks”

“You wanna get out of here?” Heath asked.

“And do what?” The sentence sounded stupid as it left his mouth, but Heath seemed to think it was funny.

“Cute” he heard him say. “Let’s go over to my place.”

Hozumi followed him in his own car. He stayed close, extremely nervous and glad that he came to the club with his own transportation. Who knows where this night could end up.

After a good 40 minute drive, Hozumi saw Heath drive down a complex past various houses. Various expensive looking houses. ‘Holy shit, this guy must be rich.’

“Glad you could make it.” Heath said playfully, stepping out of his car.

“Nice place.”

Hozumi followed Heath into the house, marveling at the sight. It was big and elegant. Sometime out of a magazine. It was surreal.

“We can do this on the couch or in the bedroom” Heath said as Hozumi watched him began to unloosen his tie.

“Wait, wait,stop.” Hozumi shouted.

“What” Heath stopped.

“I-uh” Hozumi didn’t want to flat out that he never had sex before. Even if that was the case in hand. “Aren’t we going too fast?”

Heath’s face scrunched “well I didn’t bring you here to admire my decor.”

Hozumi bit his lips, face turning red. He knew what he was getting into, but it still didn’t calm his nerves.

Heath sighed, mumbling something to himself. Hozumi didn’t quite catch it and it kind of worried.

“Okay, I see that you’re nervous.” Heath said.

“So I’ll make a deal with you. I’m going to go take a shower, 15 to 20 minutes the max. In that time you can make your decision. You came in your own ride, so if you want to leave then you can. And if you’re still here when I’m finished, then I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’

* * *

 

Present time

That was 14 minutes ago. During that time Hozumi did step outside. He was internally packing.

‘Okay Hozumi, you can do this’ he told himself. Now he was sitting in his car, enjoying the warmth from his heater. If he wanted to he could just start the engine and drive away. Heath didn’t have his number, not to mention he pretty much gave the okay. It could all be over.

‘Goddammit’ Hozumi shouted to himself. He was back inside the house, not really sure himself why.

“Just came for a drink” he told himself. The fridge was stocked full and so were the cabinets. The kitchen was made for cooking in. Yet it didn’t seem like much was done here. He grabbed himself a glass and a drink.

“Still here, huh?”

Hozumi jumped and the glass slipped out his hand onto the floor. ‘Shit.’ Had 20 minutes pass by already?

Heath was leaning against the wall in sweat pant and a loose tee. Sleeping clothes, Hozumi concluded. Maybe he thought that I would be gone once he came down..

“This is your first time isn’t it?”

Hozumi looked around, “No….yes.”

“First time having sex. First time having sex with a guy” Heath paused, “first time with an alpha.”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Three in a row, Hozumi groaned to himself.

“Look Hozumi. I’m not about to force you into something you’re nervous about. Especially if it’s your first time, you can go if-“

“But I want this” Hozumi shouted, unintentionally, cutting Heath off. He lowered his head a little, voice going soft “I’m just a little scared.”

Heath sighed, “What are you scared of?”

“Will it hurt? And what if I’m bad at it? Like I’ve read stories and articles about…”

As he rambled on Hozumi didn’t notice Heath walking towards him. It wasn’t until he felt hands on his shoulders that he stopped talking and looked up.

“Hey, don’t worry” Heath said bringing his hands up to Hozumi’s cheeks. “I’ll be gentle, I’ll take care of you okay.”

Hozumi nodded, trying not to get teary. It was a failed attempt because he felt Heath’s thumb wipe underneath his eye. He felt his chin being tilted up slightly as he watched Heath leaning his down.

Hozumi closed his eyes during the kiss. Not really sure what else to do besides lean into it. It was over before he knew it.

“You still want this?”

“Uh huh.”

Whatever Hozumi thought about his own pyschique was thrown out the window as Heath scooped him up into his arms. He didn’t expect himself to be so light. But Heath’s grip felt so comforting, he couldn’t help but lean into it. He counted the steps as Heath walked up them.

“At the risk of sounding redundant I’m going to ask one last time. Are you sure about-“

Hozumi leaned in to kiss him, surprising himself by his own boldness. “Yes I’m sure. Now please stop asking.”

“Whatever you say” Heath said entering one of the rooms.

Hozumi was instantly hit with the strong aroma of Heath’s scent. His grip on Heath’s shirt tightened as he felt himself go dizzy. It had the potential to send him into a premature heat.

“You okay?”

“Yeah” Hozumi answered inhaling the thick scent with every breath.

He felt his hands begin pried away and his body being lowered onto the bed. It was soft and comforting. He could smell Heath in the sheets.

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle, okay” Heath assured him, hovering over him.

Hozumi nodded. He was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I kinda rushed this at some points.


End file.
